Zircon (Prosecuting)
Zircon '''is a Homeworld Gem who served as the prosecutor during Steven's trial. She made her debut in "The Trial". Appearance Zircon shares a similar appearance and attire as the defending Zircon. Her skin appears to be a light moss green color. She has olive green eyelids, and lime green hair that is in two spikes, resembling Yellow Diamond's hair. She wears pale green pants and shoes with an oversized, pale green vest with darker green trimmings, and a tinted green necktie that is diamond shaped. Like the defending Zircon, she wears a monocle, except hers is yellow and on her left eye, and her gemstone is square shaped and located on her chest, where the knot of her tie would be. Due to lighting, her true colors are unknown. She maintains the uptight style shown by Yellow and her court. Personality Zircon is shown to be a very confident Gem with the attitude of a know-it-all. She takes pride in her work and finds pleasure out of others' failures, acting very haughty towards the defending Zircon and mocking her representing a rebel as an act of treason (disregarding the fact that the defending Zircon was assigned to defend the accused). She is a brown-noser, so excessively to the point that even Yellow Diamond tells her to stop, and her bootlicking attitude continues to show so strongly that it gets her poofed after the trial sours. Despite acting passionate in court, she has enough emotional restraint that when hit by Blue Diamond's pathokinetic energy wave, the most she did was shed a single tear without any reaction, something not even Yellow Diamond could do. History "The Trial" Zircon is the prosecutor in Steven's trial. During the first half, she had shown more evidence against Rose than the defending Zircon, causing the latter to panic. During the second half, she was astounded by the defending Zircon's case and accusation. She was poofed because of Yellow Diamond's frustration with the defending Zircon. It is unknown if she has regenerated since or not. Abilities * '''Hologram Projection: Zircon, much like the defending Zircon, has the ability to make holographic screens that are produced from her monocle, presumably without any technological assistance. The holograms are projected first from her monocle, which appears to be part of her form, since it disappeared when she was poofed. * Bubbling: Like many Gems, Zircon can create bubbles to contain poofed Gems, objects, or as shown in "The Trial" encapsulate Lars' head dampening his voice. Gemology Gemstone Information * The name “zircon” comes from the Persian word 'zargun', which means 'gold-colored', although the mineral comes in a variety of colors. The colorless variety of zircon has been the most popular kind, as it is the most similar looking stone to diamond because if its brilliance and dispersion. * Zircon is often confused with cubic zirconia, the laboratory grown imitation diamond, because of its similar name. * It can also be orange, yellow, red, green, gray, brown, and colorless. The difference in color of zircon found is caused by impurities, some of which can be minimally radioactive. * Zircon is found in Cambodia, Madagascar, Canada, Ukraine, Myanmar, Sri Lanka, Thailand, and Australia. Australia leads the world in zircon mining, producing 37% of the world’s total supply of the mineral. Gemstone Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Zircons Category:Yellow Zircons